Enfin
by AboutRH
Summary: Hermione revient de son stage à L.A. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle était partie. Ron l'attend avec impatience...  Fiction écrite en 2007


-Alors Hermione ? demanda Jeriqua

-Je vais enfin le retrouver... répondit-elle dans un sourire

Car oui, cela faisait presque 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas revu Ronald. Cela avait été une épreuve particulièrement douloureuse étant donné qu'elle en était raide dingue. Mais Ron savait que s'il ne la laissait pas partir, elle et lui-même le regretterait toute leur vie. Hermione avait donc pris l'avion pour L.A. Ils devaient tous, les étudiants, prendre un moyen Moldue vu leur nombre incroyablement élever. Hermione était donc partie, 6 mois plus tôt, le coeur serré. Elle avait avec elle une photo de Ronald depuis le début de sa formation pour le Ministère au service de régularisation des créatures Magiques. Elle l'avait pris la veille de son départ et depuis, ne la lâchait plus. Même lors des épreuves physiques, c'était une sorte de "porte bonheur" pour elle... Ah oui, elle avait réussi (comme toujours) ses examens haut la main. Elle était donc maintenant employée du département de la protection des créatures à intelligence presque humaine, parce que oui, ce département existait maintenant... Elle détestait le nom qu'ils avaient décidé de lui donner car elle considérait ces créatures comme n'importe quel sorciers ou sorcières. Néanmoins, elle faisait avec... Elle avait donc été envoyée à L.A, le paradis des fêtards. Elle fréquentait une Haute-école de sorcellerie réputée pour obtenir son diplôme. Elle avait passé ses premières semaines seule, le plus souvent. Elle n'y était pas habituée et voulait plus que tout rentrer chez elle et retrouver ses amis et Ronald. Et puis, sa camarde chambre, Jeriqua, lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une fête organisée sur la plage et elle avait accepté, pour se faire bien voir. Enfin bref, après cette soirée et grâce à Jeriqua, elle avait passé 6 mois passablement agréable

Hermione se blottit dans ses draps de lit car oui, elle allait s'endormir, se réveiller, prendre ce fichue Portoloin qu'elle attendait impatiemment depuis 6 mois et retrouver Ron... Elle pourra le serrer contre lui, lui parler, le toucher, le regarder... Merlin, comme tout cela lui manquait ! Elle sourit. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui durant ces 6 derniers mois ? Malgré les lettres et les photos ? Elle allait enfin le revoir. Elle s'endormit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres...

-Hermione ? Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible possible.. Hermione... Le Portoloin ! S'écria Jériqua tout en boutonnant sa chemise violette

-Mhhhh... quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle, la voix pateuse, les yeux à moitié ouverts

- Il arrive... Hermione, le Portoloin se barre dans une demie-heure ! s'écria Jeriqua

-Han ? Dit pas n'importe quoi, il est seulement...

-8h35 ! Continua son amie dans un cri qui fit sursauter Hermione

-C'est pas vrai ? Comment.. woow !

-On s'en fiche ! Habille toi, grouille !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et sortit de son lit , affolée. Elle enfila son vieux Jeans d'hier soir, des baskets et un tee-shirt qui appartenait à Ron. Elle se brossa les dents, posa de l'eau glacée sur son visage et une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffée. Même pas un regard dans la glace... Elle mit ce qui traînait dans sa valise et vérifia sous le lit si elle n'avait rien oublier. Enfin prête, elle appela Jeriqua qui se permit encore de s'attarder dans la salle de bain.

-Jeriqua, je pars ! S'énerva Hermione

-C'est bon, j'arrive...

Elles quittèrent la pièce en vitesse. Hermione se désola de ne même pas pouvoir jeter un dernier regard à la chambre qui lui avait servi de refuge lorsqu'elle avait le morale à zéro et de cocon lorsque tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la haute école invisible aux Moldues. Une nostalgie imposantes s'installa en elle. Quitter cet endroit lui était difficile mais, retrouver Ronald était mieux que de lire pour la première fois un des fabuleux bouquins de Stéphanie King (Grande auteur fantastique, ce qui équivaut, en fait, à un auteur réaliste dans le monde Moldu). Les autres étudiants se trouvaient en troupeaux un peu plus loin et un grand fracas les emmenaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.. Le directeur lança son grand discourt, comme chaque années et bientôt, ils pourraient tous rentrer chez eux... Hermione scruta le paysage fabuleux de cette partie de L.A. Pour la dernière fois, sûrement... La plage, l'eau, les touristes qui ornaient le tout... Tout cela était parfait...

-Préparez vous, nous partons dans quelques secondes ! dit la concierge, un demi-sourire placardé sur le visage. Elle s'appelait Mrs Pyhg (Et non « Pig », comme elle ne cessait de répéter tout au long de l'année)

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et se dirigea vers un pneu de camion qui paraissait complètement fichu, un couvercle de poubelle en métal cabossé et une bouteille d'Hydromel vieillit en fut vide, Chaque groupe posèrent leurs mains sur chacun des Portoloin qui leur était destiné.

-3...2...

-On rentre enfin, lança Jeriqua, doucement

-...1

Une sensation de tournis se propagea à l'intérieur d'Hermione et, tous ce qui se trouvaient autours semblaient maintenant flous. Hermione détestait ce genre de transport magique, mais pour rien au monde n'aurait accepté d'être sur un de ces ballets volant suicidaire... Cela faisait 1 minute qu'ils voyageaient. Il faut dire que Londres ce n'était pas la porte à côté... Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un champ de blés, pas très loin du centre. Elle était arrivée... Ils se dirent tous au revoir, Adieu. Les pleurs accompagnaient les rires et d'autres prenaient le même chemin.

-Alors... On se dit Adieu ? questionna Jeriqua, triste

-Au revoir... juste au revoir... sourit Hermione

Elles se perdirent alors dans une étreinte pleine d'émotion, comme on en voies dans les films Romantiques .

-Je t'écris au plus vite, miss-je-sais-tout... dit l'amie, émotionnée

-C'est ça... Mlle Whisky Pur Feu !

Jeriqua s'éloigna alors en compagnie de Simon, un de leur camarade de classe et Hermione sourit puis transplana, un peu triste...

-Écoute Ayla, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps... J'attends quelqu'un... dit Ron, exaspéré

-Ah oui... Et qui ça ? Pas une sorcière j'espère, parla-t-elle, accouder à la porte, un air coquin accroché au visage

Ayla était grande, brune et avait de magnifiques yeux mauves au milieu du visage, Ron mentirait si il disait qu'il la trouvait banale, mais il y avait juste quelques petits problèmes: elle n'avait pas ces grands yeux noisettes profonds, ses cheveux n'étaient pas broussailleux et ses dents n'étaient pas PARFAITEMENT alignées, quoiqu'un peu trop longues pour celles du devant.

-Et bien... j'attends... j'attends Hermione... dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-Oww... souffla la jeune femme, déçu.

« Mais ce n'est rien, si je prends juste un verre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais trompé... »

-Ayla... souffla Ron, en détresse

-D'accord, d'accord... Tu lui passera le bonjour à Hermione !

Et elle partit, visiblement furieuse

-Je n'y manquerait pas, à demain au boulot ! Cria Ron, elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu

Il claqua la porte et souffla de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais quelqu'un d'autre toqua à la porte. Il se précipita et l'ouvrit.

-Oh... Luna...

-Je vois que tu es très heureux de me voir... répondit-elle, vexée. Mais chez Luna, tous sentiments se ponctuait d'un sourire radieux...

-Non... Ce n'est pas ça... J'attends quelqu'un c'est tout...

-Alors, Hermione revient aujourd'hui ? C'est super ! Je suis juste passer pour te demander les documents que Newt avait oublié l'autre jour...

Document s?

-Ah oui, ceux là, je reviens tout d'suite !

Il s'éclipsa un moment dans une pièce de l'appartement et revenu deux secondes plus tard avec une farde à la main.

-Les voilà !

-Merci... Bon, et bien, je te laisse, tu diras bonjour à Hermione !

-Ouais...

Il ferma la porte. Il était 14h45 et Hermione avait un quart d'heure de retard. L'attente devenait insupportable. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour être si en retard ? Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être mais tout de même, 6 mois... On toqua à la porte. Cette fois si, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle... Il ouvrit la porte.

Elle était là. Elle, Hermione, sa Mione... Plus belle que jamais, un sourire gêné accroché au bout des lèvres, mais ne dit pas un mot. Sa valise violette qu'elle tenait à la main, ses cheveux ébouriffées et son long tee-shirt orange des Canons de Chudley. Même si elle ne s'était pas mise sur son 31 elle était magnifique... pensa Ron

-Je... je suis désolée pour ma tenue... je... commença-t-elle

-Cèrien, dit il en la coupant

Elle sourit. Son sourire, il était magnifique. Ron était comme hypnotisé. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, là, maintenant, mais l'émotion l'empêcha de faire un pas. Hermione se sentait si belle sous ce regard qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Mais, cela lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être une perle rare scintillante... Ils se regardèrent toujours, comme si c'était indispensable à leur vie, comme si, si ils arrêtaient, ils allaient en perdre la vie... Il aimait tout chez elle. Même sous ses larges vêtements, il pouvait rêver son corps qu'il connaissait par coeur. Hermione élargie son sourire. Elle pouvait voir naître du désir dans son regard et elle adorait ça. Son regard devait aussi être emplis de cette lueur la d'après celui de Ronald qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la poignée de la porte et qui n'avait toujours pas dit mot. Hermione ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, les yeux pétillants et Ron déglutit. Elle abandonna sa valise et s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle ferma la porte et se rapprocha encore plus...

-Mione...tu...ta valise... bredouillât-il

-Peut-importe !

Elle l'embrassa alors presque sauvagement et Ron faillit tomber à ce soudain baiser passionné. Ils reculèrent tous les deux dans une danse , toujours collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Ron se trouve plaqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ils tournèrent sur eux_même et leur langue prirent exemple sur leur ébats. Hermione enfila ses jambes autour du bassin de Ronald et approfondit son baiser en passant une main dans sa chevelures. Hermione se retrouva alors plaquer, à son tour, contre le mur à coter de la bibliothèque. Ron pris alors le dessus. Il l'embrassa dans le coup... Son parfum. Elle sentait le bonbon. Ron ne résista pas et dévora son coup de baisers torrides. Hermione gémissait doucement. Elle arracha alors les boutons de la chemise de Ron.

-Je te les recoudrait plus tard... dit-elle rapidement entre de courts baisers

-mmhh mmmh, approuva-t-il

Il entreprit alors d'enlever le tee-shirt des Canons de Chudley qu'elle avait sur elle et la porta jusqu'au fauteuil spacieux sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser partout. Il la posa délicatement et se positionna au-dessus. Hermione défit sa ceinture en cuire brun et la balança quelque part, dans l'appartement, peu importe. Elle déboutonna les 3 boutons de son jeans et finis de déboutonner sa chemise, sans en arracher les bouttons cette fois-ci. Il se retrouva alors à demi nue et enleva ses chaussures... Ron posa une main sur sa cuisse et... Quelqu'un toqua à la porte...Voyant que Ron ne bougeait pas Hermione lui répliqua :

-Ron... quelqu'un a toqué..

-On est occupés... Il ou elle comprendra !

-C'est peut-être important... insista Hermione

-Ou peut être que ça ne l'est pas...

Deuxième frappe.

-Ron... on devrait se rhabiller... allez, lève toi !

-Rhoooo !

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux dans le but de les aplatir mais en vain. Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Harry... Ginny, c'est vous... Sa voix sonnait beaucoup trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle

-Bien sûr ! On t'avait dit qu'on passerait ! Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de nous voir... dit Harry, levant un sourcil

-Non... enfin si... J'veux dire... si ! bafouillât Hermione

Elle referma un petit peu la porte, Ron avait un peu de mal à se rhabiller entièrement

-Tu vas bien Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ginny

-Oui... Pourquoi ? Tout va bien...

-Oh, juste peut-être parce que tu as l'air complètement à l'ouest et que tu portes ton tee-shirt à l'envers ! Et aussi, que tu ne nous a toujours pas fait entrer...

-Quoi ? je... oh... c'est juste...

-Où est Ron ? demanda Harry, reprenant le ton d'une conversation normale

-Il est... heu... il s'habille... je... entrez ! dit Hermione en s'aplatissant les cheveux. Ils entrèrent et virent Ron rattachant sa ceinture. Il les regarda, un peu gêné et Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, amusés...

-On peut repasser plus tard si vous voulez... fit Harry, dans son éternel sourire railleur

-Oui, ce serrait plutôt bi... commença Ron

-Non, restez ! coupa Hermione

Ron lui fit les gros yeux. Elle haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Elle se retourna vers le jeune couple et leur fit un sourire peu naturel...

-Alors Hermione... Los Angeles ? parla Ginny, un énorme sourire sur le visage

-C'était merveilleux ! On ne manquait de rien là bas et puis, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que Londres... Je parle surtout pour le climat ! remarqua Hermione

-Wow... Harry, on devrait y aller un de ces quatre, hein mon chérie ? dit Ginny en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry

-Oh oui, mon amour, demain je fait toutes les démarches ! ironisa Harry. Hermione sourit mais Ginny ne trouvait pas ça très amusant

-Pourquoi vous êtes venue au fait ? dit Ron, agressif et grognon

-Ronald ! s'écria Hermione

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Je t'ai attendu toute la journée Mione !

-Et bien tu peux encore attendre un peu alors parce que tu vois, moi, j'aimerais discuter avec mes deux meilleurs amis ! s'énerva Hermione, sans même regarder Ronald

-C'est vrai Ron, on ne jette pas sa petite soeur à la porte comme ça ! dit Ginny, rajoutant une couche

-Oh toi...

Ginny lui tira la langue et quand Hermione se retourna vers elle, lui fit un sourire radieux. Ils commencèrent alors à parler du voyage d'Hermione, sauf Ron qui boudait dans son coin. Il n'avait pas changé en 6 mois... Hermione leur montrant des photos de là-bas et Ginny s'extasiant des paysages accueillants qui s'offraient à ses yeux...

-Waw... Hermione, tes amis sont plutôt canons... dit Ginny, malicieuse

-... (Harry)

-Mais c'est toi le plus beau mon coeur, se rattrapa Ginny

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la Ginny ? questionna subitement Ron

-Ah... Mr montre enfin le bout de son nez ! posta Ginny

-ha ha...

-Ce n'est que Simon... un ami... Il est très sympathique ! Une fois, il m'...

-Simon, il est très sympa et plutôt mignon, imita Ron, d'une voix aiguë, relevant la tête pour mieux voir l'image mouvante

-Oh Ron, si c'est pour faire la tête toute la journée, je t'en pris, tu peux partir ! s'emporta Hermione

-Mais je ne fais pas la tête ! Tout est parfait !

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu joues les jaloux !

-Moi ? Jaloux ? N'importe quoi... Et puis ce n'est pas un gringalet comme ce Simon qui me ferait peur !

-Je crois que l'on va vous laisser... dit Harry, mais pas assez fort, manifestement

-Ne critique pas sans connaître et puis toi tu peux parler, avec Lavande, Sam' et Ayla qui te tournent autour ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en profites pas, je ne te croirais pas !

-Tu as raison, murmura Ginny. Ils s'éclipsèrent alors, sans que ni Ron ni Hermione n'y fassent attention, trop occuper à chercher d'autres arguments cinglants à balancer...

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de mec ? Et après c'est moi qui suis jaloux ! Tu ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir de la présence féminine dans mon département, voilà tout !

-Quoi ? s'indigna Hermione. Non mais là tu rêves mon choux, parce que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne !

-De toute façon, c'est toujours moi le fautif !

-Si tu était un peu moins têtu... Dit Hermione, en croisant les bras. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Ron sembla un petit peu calmé. Hermione aussi mais garda tout de même sa tête bien haute. C'était une de ses habitudes agaçantes qu'elle avait. Elle voulait toujours avoir raison. Et puis, dans 99,9 % des cas, elle avait raison...

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes hein ? essaya Ron, tout de même anxieux

-Mhhhphh...

-Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...

-Mhhhphhh...

-Hermione !

-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'être en colère non ?

-Oui, et j'adore ça ! dit-il, sérieusement

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mille fois plus belle quand tu t'énerve mon coeur, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en enroulant ses mains à sa taille

-Non, n'essaye même pas, je ne marcherais pas... Je suis furieuse, Ronald !

Il l'embrassa dans le coup...

-Je le suis réellement...

Derrière l'oreille...

-Tu m'écoute ?

Une main passa sur son ventre...

-Ron ?

-Non, je ne t'écoute pas... répondit-il doucement, trop impliqué dans sa démarche

Elle ferma les yeux...

-Tu ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon... murmura-t-elle, sa respiration s'accélérant

-C'est vrai...

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Magnifique...

-J'ai une superbe idée... commença Ron, d'une voix charnel

-Vas-y... murmura-t-elle

-Si on allait continuer ce que l'on a abandonné tout à l'heure...

-mmmh... Ça me semble correcte... J'accepte !

Il la porta alors brusquement dans ses bras, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et sourit. Tout en avançant, il lui dit dans un clin d'oeil :

-Tu vois Mione, pour une fois, j'ai raison...

-Rhoo... tais-toi ! rigola-t-elle

-Ah au fait, tu as le bonjour de Ay.. Luna... se rattrapa-t-il. Elle sourit.

-Elle passe toujours te voir en pensant que je ne suis pas la ?

-Comment...

-Tu n'es pas très discret ! Elle non plus d'ailleurs, avec ses gloussements derrière la porte. Pitoyable, dit Hermione, un peu vexée

-Je t'aime tu sais... dit-il, un sourire angélique au bout des lèvres

-Je sais ! Et c'est peut-être réciproque...

-Peut-être ? s'étonna faussement le rouquin

-Certainement, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embraser

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Ron l'ouvrit, posa délicatement Hermione sur le lit et la referma à clef...


End file.
